wolf & nymph
by riah alice drake
Summary: One-Shot Written for my fav HP couple. Set after HBP. (Rating for safety nothing said but all implied so take it how you want.)


It was the last night of the first full moon since she and Remus had officially started being a couple and from the way the wolf had reacted to her that first night she knew he'd missed her just as much as she did him. (if him bawling her over and trying to rub his fur off and onto her was any indication).

Each of the two previous nights had been the same:

First: As always they'd made sure the potion had done its job and

Second: Once Tonks had been given a complete nuzzling and cuddling by her wolf lover he'd clawed and bit at the door until she'd finally let him out of the library (knowing that the house was under heavier protection spells on full moons) she'd hear him charging down the hall to the kitchen (which was quite comical when he was running on four uneven legs) for what she assumed was a floor by floor exploration.

Third: He'd come back just as she was about to fall asleep again with a frustrated huff and curl up beside her for the rest of the night.

She'd been dozing off in the library of Number Four exhausted from the events of the past few weeks when she felt a light pressure on the cushion beside her arm followed by a muffled but still audible whimper. "Hum...? What'cha Moony?" she mumbled reaching out blindly to pet the top of his head, stroking his fur gently.

"Bloody hell… what in the name of Merlin is wrong with you?" Tonks snapped shivering slightly when her wolf of a lover had thought it was funny that on the coldest night of the three nights they'd stayed to take the covers between his teeth and pull them off of her.

"Sorry alright, I didn't mean to snap." She backpedaled sitting up and pushing her mix of scarlet and lavender hair out of her unfocused eyes while the wolf dropped his head whimpering sadly as he let the cover drop from his mouth. "It's just its cold in here and the fireplace is blocked up and like a prat I left my wand in the bedroom while I was helping you de-stress about the last night of wolf time." She smiled sheepishly blushing a bit as she held the wolf's eyes.

Moony gave her a wolfish grin at that the hum in his chest building smug pride gleaming in his forest green eyes as he padded closer to her slowly with something still held tightly between his teeth after he'd let the blankets fall back over her.

"Moon…whatcha got there?" Tonks asked curiously remembering how he'd always seemed disappointed when he'd come back to her. (But apparently he'd found whatever he'd been looking for tonight.) The wolf simply watched her quietly as he padded closer dropping his gift into her lap then sat down in front of her seeming both nervous and apprehensive.

Tonks looked at the package then up at the wolf. "erm…" she started repeating the move a few more times. "Thanks." she stammered as she groped in her sleep-hazed mind for why the wolf would bring this to her when she knew he couldn't have it in his current state...

Moony's ears flattened against his head when she didn't make a move to do more with his gift than thank him for it making him let out a pain filled whimper looking from her to the package and back again like she'd kicked him in the stomach.

Then it somehow clicked in Tonk's mind:

Moony had been courting her.

Granted she wasn't a wolf herself but that didn't seem to matter to the werewolf in front of her. And without being able to bring fresh kill back he'd brought the next best (but apparently harder to find) thing for her.

He'd brought her chocolate...

"I love you too Remus "Moony" Lupin." She smiled reassuringly breaking off a large chunk of the chocolate frog and eating it while the wolf in front of her literally barked with happiness at being accepted as her mate.

"Now get your wolfie hide over here I'm cold and you're warmer than these ruddy blankets any night." She smiled laying back down on top of the nest of blankets on the floor while her wolf curled up contently next to her pressing his warm fur against her while they drifted to sleep again.


End file.
